Hal Jordan (Earth-21)
, who was also his father's wingman, and earned his autograph. Hal eventually achieved his dream of becoming a pilot and met and befriended his father's fellow pilot Kyle "Ace" Morgan. Both Hal and Ace later served in the Korean War. By the end of the war on July 27, 1953, the two pilots made one last recon over the Yalu River Delta to draw exact positions at the time of the cease fire. However, not everyone had knew the war was over and Hal and Ace were attacked by North Korean MiGs. Hal was shot down and was knocked out, but was fortunately saved by Ace when he jettisoned out of his jet and pulled Hal's parachute cord. As Hal regained conscious, he accidentally landed on and knocked a North Korean soldier unconscious. Just as Hal flared a smoke grenade to be picked up by a recovery helicopter, he was attacked by the once unconscious Korean soldier. Hal wrestled with the man and tried to tell him that the war was over, but couldn't remember to translate it into the Korean language. Hal then very reluctantly killed the soldier with his pistol and was picked up by the evac chopper that was also ferrying news reporter Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Once on the chopper, Hal remembered the Korean words that could have convinced the Korean soldier that the war was over and might have prevented his needless death. Following his misconceived incident, Hal was traumatized and have spent some time in a mental ward. Afterwards, Hal became a test pilot for many of the Air Force's projects, but developed a psychological death wish in which Hal believed that he is punishing himself for what he did in Korea. By 1957, Hal and Ace Morgan went to Las Vegas where they witnessed boxing heavyweight Wildcat Grant winning against and as well seeing the exciting battle between Captain Cold and the Flash. Hal and Ace went to Nellis Air Force Base where Ace showed the B-47 that Ace would be piloting. There, Hal admitted his still lingering problems to Ace which prompt his friend to give him words of encouragement. Also Ace revealed that he managed to give Hal a job from Carol Ferris in Ferris Aircraft, in which Hal was overjoy to hear as his father also worked for the company. Hal eventually and personally met Carol Ferris, the current director of her company, during a night dinner in Coast City. The two agreed over Hal's job enrollment. On his first day, Hal met Task Force X leader Colonel Richard Flagg, who was also a wingman of Martin's and having car trouble on the way. After two months of working for the company, Hal began a long yet unusual training that involved space flight. Eventually Hal was directed by Carol to what his actual purpose is after being revealed of Project Flying Cloud. He met King Faraday, the overseer of the project and another close friend of Martin Jordan, and learns from him about the true purpose of Flying Cloud as the first American attempt to reach the planet Mars. By 1958, Jordan became more romantically close to Carol. But while on a training simulator for the project, Hal's showboating behavior proved to be compromising for Flying Cloud and was instantly re-positioned by Colonel Flagg to control operator during the entire operation, thus ruining his chance to be in space. While monitoring the entire launch, Flying Cloud suffered a serious accident when Task Force X member Jess Bright went insane and sabotaged the rocket. Flagg, knowing that he can't survive, personally contacted Hal that the reason he didn't allowed him on the mission was because he was responsible for watching over him and seeing him safe as Martin Jordan's death compelled him to do so. Following the eventual destruction of Flying Cloud and along with its crew, Hal made one nostalgic moment on the flight simulator. But on that day, Hal is tracked by Green Lantern Abin Sur's power ring and brought him to where he is, along with the simulator. There Hal finds a dying Abin Sur, who was fatally wounded from being neared the destruction of Flying Cloud, telling Hal that he is chosen to be the next Green Lantern. Hal was reluctant to accept this role as he believed he is unworthy after being branded as a coward since the Korean War. But Abin convinced him otherwise that he is instilled with courage and hope as his conviction for what he believe: to value existence and to act decisively when survival is at stake; so forth that is why the ring chose Hal. Before his passing, Abin came to Earth on a mission of great importance (which was revealed to be threat of The Centre) and telling Hal that everything will be known when he will be contacted by the Guardians of the Universe. After given Abin Sur his burial, Hal then first utilized the power of the ring and became accustom to his newfound power. However, his use was brief and hid all evidence of Abin Sur's grave (and the simulator) and avoiding government authorities of his whereabouts. While staking out at a motel, Hal watched the news about the Centre and decided to participate in the fight against the being at Cape Canaveral. Hal then used Ferris Aircraft's prototype flying saucer to travel to Canaveral. He was then angrily confronted by Carol, who then realized that he is going to fight the entity. Hal boldly retort to Carol's view of him as a coward and that his action in Korea was out of the sense to survive and that is what he is going to do against the Centre. Carol apologized to Hal and didn't mean to refer him that, in which the two express their love for each other in a kiss before Hal leaves. Hal timely arrived at Canaveral where the gathered super-heroes and soldiers made their planned assault on the Centre. Hal, Ace Morgan and their friend Nathaniel Adam were part of second stage assault in harming the Centre from within with nuclear warheads. Once they were inside, the three suffered heavy mental attacks from the being in which it produce each of them a vision of their personal fears (from Hal's perspective the solar system). The Centre continued its attacks on the three with its biological defenses, in which Hal used his power ring to dodge through until the creature scans the weakness of Hal's ring: yellow. Hal then loses control to the saucer and undergo a series of mental attacks involving visions of his entire life, but this also strengthened him (such as remembering his love for Carol Ferris, his act of survival, and the Green Lantern Ring); Hal changed into his Green Lantern attire before escaping from his destroyed saucer. With his mind clear, Hal's ring scanned away the Centre's illusion and heads in rescuing his friends. However, Nathaniel sacrificed his life and Hal was only able to save Ace, and escaping the Centre. Once outside, Hal and Ace observed the Centre making its last attempt in destroying everyone on land. After Hal (necessarily) dumps Ace into the sea, he captures the Centre with his ring and dragging it into space. Once in space, the Guardians of the Universe acknowledged Hal as a member of the Green Lantern Corps and Hal concentrated his will in sending the Centre away from Earth before it exploded. As many participants in the battle attended a victory ceremony, Hal celebrated the victory in his own way by pursuing his lifelong dream: flying through space with the aid of his new power ring. Following the defeat of the Centre, Hal joined the Justice League of America. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = | OtherMedia = *In the animated adaption of Justice League: The New Frontier Hal Jordan/Green Lantern was voiced by David Boreanaz. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Hal Jordan | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Pilots